legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
M.O.D.A.B
M.O.D.A.B is a group of heroes that serves under the Children of Autobots in their attempt to appease the Multi-Universe from Slade, the Joker, Marceline`s dad, Megatron and other villains. This team has rank four in best hero teams in Multi-Universe behind the Children of the Autobots (Number 1), the B Team (Number 2) and an unknown team at Number 3. Allies: The Children of the Autobots, the Anime Empire, the B Team (although Dib doesn't know that Bender leads it and has many of the team's members helping him at the same time until The Multi-Universal War of Destiny), the Alpha Team, the P Team, the Scorpion Squad, the V Crusaders Enemies: The Joker's forces, the Nightosphere Empire, the V Team (On and Off), Slade's Ensemble (On and Off), the Dystopia League, the Children of Megatron, the Sigma Organization Something big will be revealed about M.O.D.A.B, The reveal cannot happen until only one founder of M.O.D.A.B is left as of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour, Blackpool and The Legend of Maka Albarn. Living Members and still part of the team Bender Casper Wendy Starfire Skipper Jorgen Von Strangle Dexter Dee Dee Peep Jimmy Neutron Emperor X Meowth Luigi Dr. Doofenschimtz Stewie Griffin Oscar the Grouch Django of the Dead Marceline the Vampire Queen Finn the Human King Julian Scorpion Roxas Heloise The Brain Pinky Ada Wong Leon John Price Yakko Wakko Dot Deceased Members Dib Bubbles Captain Flamingo Edd Darkwing Duck Gosalyn Daxter Kyle Axel Ice King Hans the Puffin Noob Launchpad Agent 9 Lucius Dr. Blowhole Namine Carl Will Irons Former Members Lizbeth Boomer Nina Nibbler CMV - Dib and Anti Cosmo -- Snow and Heat Miser 0003.jpg Bender (2).jpg Lizbeth 158.png Edd 18.png Finn 3.png Gosalyn2.jpg Heloise 49.png Ice king 32.png Jorgen 5.png King Julian 16.png Marcline 18.png Remains of the Day 0010.jpg Skipper 1.png Snapshot 2 (26-11-2011 10-25 PM).png Starfire 6.png YouTube - Captain Flamingo - 206b - Night Of The Living Flamingo 1.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle 2 0034.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything 0001.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything 0009.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the money cat 004 0001.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the money cat 004 0002.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot 2 0041.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby feat. Uka Uka 0008.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003 0013.jpg YouTube - Stuck on you Cindy Jimmy 0003.jpg YouTube - The Mojo Talk Part 5 009 0001.jpg 533px-904422218.jpg Pinky.jpg Noob-saibot.jpg Axel-6.png 230px-Agent9 bondpose.jpg 220px-MK Scorpion Cropped.jpg 180px-Lord Nibbler.jpg 180px-LaunchpadInTheNewDarkwingComic.jpg Namine face.jpg Darkwing-duck-brooding.jpg 180px-CarlCockroach.png 158px-Untitled.jpg Daxter.png Dexters-lab-christmas-2.jpg Videos 1. After Today 2. What Girls want Featuring Peep, Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Heloise,Skipper, Marlene, Starfire, With special guest stars: Fiona and Lien Da 3. Winter Wrap up Featuring Lizbeth, Bubbles, Nina, Heloise, Gosalyn and Starfire 4. Let the Scorpion Rise Featuring Scorpion, Lizbeth and Hunson Abadeer Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Team heroes Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Sigma and his League Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s Allies Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters Category:Team Category:Videos Category:Music Videos